


First Step

by ysaytot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballroom Dancing, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, First Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaytot/pseuds/ysaytot
Summary: Bokuto appeared hand in hand with his partner, Kaori Suzumeda, a gold medalist.As they take their first step, Bokuto demonstrated how Akaashi should lead, and how his body should move on every count.Bokuto would explain in between steps how the partner should feel, how their emotions should look, and how intense the touch should be.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	First Step

**Author's Note:**

> For Bokuto Week 2020 day 2: other sports AU

It is the first day of Akaashi's dancesport summer workshop, and he is nothing but excited despite the poker face he is showing. Students were chatting, until the door opened, and there he is. World Dancesport Federation gold medalist, Koutaro Bokuto. Akaashi's eyes sparkled with joy. Since the announcement of Bokuto's 12-session summer workshop was announced, Akaashi sent an application in a heartbeat to easily secure a slot. Expensive, but it was worth it to be taught by the man he admired the most.

Bokuto appeared hand in hand with his partner, Kaori Suzumeda, a gold medalist. Akaashi would probably faint if ever he is partnered with either of the two. Bokuto looked handsome with his slicked back hair and sequined black Latin shirt, and Kaori has her hair secured to a bun, as she wore her red tassel dress that exposed parts of her back and her waist. He couldn't believe he is breathing the same air as the people he idolise. 

The pair greeted their students, and told them that during practice, the men can wear plain shirt with their Latin pants, as the ladies can wear plain shirt with flowing skirts. Two teams were created; one team will perform tango, and one will do cha-cha. Akaashi felt grateful to be in the tango team. Though he loves dancesport, cha-cha might just be the end of his life. His partner was calm and composed like him, and they matched well.

Or so they thought.

On the fifth session, Bokuto and Kaori decided to split on monitoring the teams for the choreography. Bokuto went to the tango team, and Kaori on the cha-cha team. Akaashi and his partner have been doing well, but Bokuto couldn't seem to feel satisfied with their movements. He walked closer to the pair, and asked permission to touch them to correct their posture.

Bokuto asked the team to perform from the top. Afterwards, Bokuto let out a sigh and his hands rested on his hips. "Everyone sit down except for pair number five." That was Akaashi's number. He began to feel nervous and reflected on what ever it could be that he did wrong. "Calm down, you're both doing great. I just need you two to fire up your chemistry especially your lines and points. May I?" The pair nodded, and Akaashi stepped aside. "Come closer. I'll be the woman. What was your name again?"

"A-akaashi Keiji." He was stunned. He thought Bokuto was going to ask for his partner. His heart began to beat loud as they held hands, chests almost touching. Bokuto was taller than him, but none of that mattered to him.

As they take their first step, Bokuto demonstrated how Akaashi should lead, and how his body should move on every count. He asked them to do it again, and the result was visible. "Perfect! Do that again, and with better facial expressions." The team performed again until Bokuto called it a day.

Akaashi approached him to apologies for his lack of experience. Bokuto tapped his shoulder, and gave words of encouragement. "Don't worry about it, Akaashi, everyone makes mistakes. You'll get better soon." The smile he gave and how he said his name made Akaashi's heart skip a beat.

On the eighth session, the teachers announced where and when their recital will be held and handed out invitations for their students to distribute. After class, Akaashi bravely walked to Bokuto to ask for more help on his performance.

"Sure thing!" but they both heard their own tummies growl. Bokuto laughed when Akaashi looked away with his ears turning red. "How about we eat dinner first?"

During dinner, they got to know each other more, but there was one thing Akaashi has always been curious about. "How long have you been dating? You and Kaori?"

Bokuto nearly choked on water from the question. "No, no, no. We're not together. Kaori is engaged to my best friend. We're just childhood friends who likes to dance." Somehow, that made Akaashi's heart feel at ease, and it made him question why. "I've always had my eyes on you, though." 

Akaashi accidentally dropped his spoon, and Bokuto nervously laughed from the words he thought out loud. "I'm sorry, you can just ignore what I just said." 

Akaashi has been receiving more tips and private lesson from Bokuto as they were nearing the day of the recital. This time, Akaashi asked Bokuto to take the lead so that he will know how swift he must move and how sharp his points should be. As they dance to the music, Akaashi felt so trusting on him. Bokuto would explain in between steps how the partner should feel, how their emotions should look, and how intense the touch should be. As they began to dance from the top, Bokuto slowly stepped forward and said "Come, Akaashi," in the sexiest way he has ever heard as he grabs his waist, and it made his heart flutter. The look from Bokuto's golden eyes speaks of desire, like he wanted to devour him, and there were bits when their faces are a bit too close, with their lips just a few centimetres away from touching. 

Akaashi felt distracted and excused himself, saying that he's tired yet grateful for Bokuto's time. He just needed an excuse to clear his mind and calm his heart. As he closed the door, he heard Bokuto curse and say "You damn loser, now he's going to feel awkward around you." Hearing that just made him breathless, unable to sleep as he kept on thinking what just happened. 

On the day of the recital, Bokuto and Kaori did an intermission number after the cha-cha team's performance. It was their winning piece that brought them gold medals from different countries. What a way to fire up Akaashi's heart. 

Showtime. Akaashi couldn't forget about Bokuto's teachings, especially his touch. It made him feel wanted and superior. After their performance, his partner complimented him and told him he looked like a different person on stage, that she almost forgot her steps. Bokuto couldn't be any more proud upon hearing it. "Excellent work, Akaashi," he said as he hands out a bouquet of flowers to congratulate him. Out of all the students, he was the only one who received a gift from their teacher. 

"It was all thanks to you, Bokuto."

"No, it has always been you." That could have a different meaning on Akaashi, and based on the look of his eyes, he was interpreting it correctly.

"Would like to have dinner, Koutaro?"

"Come, Keiji," he said as he held out his hand. Here's to their first step together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this while I was watching dance videos on YouTube, and I like the thought of Bokuto being a professional dancer. 🤍


End file.
